Venture Into the Water
by AmyVS7
Summary: A trip to a new swimming pool for Luke, Clyde and Rani, soon descends into chaos and terror. What is behind it all?
1. Chapter 1

**The Sarah Jane Adventures fic:**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Pairing: Clyde/Rani

Summary: A trip to a new swimming pool for Luke, Clyde and Rani, soon descends into chaos and terror. What is behind it all?

 **Venture into the Water**

"How come we've never gone swimming?" Luke piped up, as he, Clyde and Rani were sat in the attic, finishing the last of their homework on a Thursday evening.

"Swimming?" Clyde looked perplexed, gazing up from his geography text book.

"Yeah swimming, Clyde" Rani said, giving him a playful nudge "Y'know it's a type of leisure activity done in water."

Clyde quickly gazed at her in a 'yes I know what it is Rani' look "Why d'ya ask Luke?"

"It's just, I overheard mum on the phone talking to one of her contacts, apparently they have refurbished that big old building a few miles away and turned it into a new swimming pool, she asked mum if she wanted to cover the story...but of course she turned it down."

"Why?" Rani asked, confused.

"Oh come on Rani" chuckled Clyde "It's hardly a big deal, not exactly in the same league as a Judoon ship crashing into Earth, now is it?"

"Fair point" Rani said, nudging Clyde playfully.

"Anyway, it's supposed to be great by all accounts so I thought we could go on Saturday? Something to do" Luke suggested, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, sounds like a great idea!" Rani said excitedly "Count me in."

"Clyde?" Luke looked at his best mate with hopeful eyes.

Clyde sighed "Alright, I'll come too."

Rani and Luke smiled brightly, excited for Saturday, Clyde didn't seem overly bothered and just put his head down and tried to finish his geography assignment.

...

Saturday soon rolled around and Clyde came into the kitchen of 13 Bannerman Road, where Luke was sat at the table drinking some tea, and Sarah Jane was finishing off the dishes.

"Morning people!"

"Morning Clyde" Sarah Jane smiled "What brings you round?"

Luke grinned happily "Me, Clyde and Rani are going swimming."

"Oh to that new centre they've just built?"

"Yep, Luke was keen for us to check it out" Clyde smiled, having a quick glance around the room "Any breakie left?"

"No sorry, but I can do you some toast?"

"No, we've got to go and get Rani, see you later mum" Luke said.

Sarah Jane giving him a kiss on the cheek as the teenage boys left the house, only to see Rani coming towards them. A pink drawstring bag on her back, a smile illuminating her face.

"Morning you two."

"You ready to go?" Clyde asked.

"Yep, got everything" Rani smiled, she then reminded the two of them "I hope you two have remembered your towels?"

Clyde's face dropped, Rani noticed this expression "Oh Clyde, you haven't?"

"I'm sorry, it totally slipped my mind! I'll be five minutes!" he shouted as he ran down the street, back to his house.

Rani shouting after him "Hurry up, or we'll miss the bus!"

"What's he like eh?" Luke laughed, only causing Rani to laugh too.

Once Clyde had made it to the bus stop, with literally seconds to spare, they got on and headed to the swimming pool. They arrived soon enough, paid to get in and headed into the large communal changing area.

"Right, see you in a second" Rani said, as she grabbed a cubicle to herself, closing the door.

The boys getting their own separate cubicles too, they came out of them seconds later, Clyde in a deep maroon colour pair of swimming trunks, and Luke in blue ones.

"Rani, we're just going round the corner to find some lockers" Luke said loudly.

The boys hearing in reply "Alright, I'll join you in a second" from Rani in her cubicle.

"Got change for the locker, Lukey boy?" Clyde said, as they found some lockers, chucking their stuff inside.

"Yeah here" Luke handed Clyde a pound coin.

"Cheers mate" Clyde said, both boys locking everything away.

"Did you save me a locker?"

It was Rani. She walked towards them, her bag over her shoulder and her towel under her arm. She was wearing a stunning red bikini, more than showing off her figure. She got the reaction she was hoping for from Clyde whose mouth fell open, Luke didn't seem to notice.

Clyde gave a wolf whistle "Rani! Blimey..." he exhaled, his eyes roaming up and down her.

Rani smiled, ignoring Clyde's gaze and she stuffed her things in her locker, locking it up and she put her locker key around her wrist like Clyde had. They walked down the corridor and around another corner where their ears were hit with sound of gushing water, excited people and laughter.

What lay in front of them was a gigantic leisure pool, they were standing at the shallow end but at the other end was the deep end where the wave machine would start. There was fun water play apparatus for the children, a large Jacuzzi, four different coloured flumes, a lazy river and a large area with lots of fountains and water guns and buckets that would pour gallons of water on people's heads every few minutes.

"Wow, how cool is this?" said Rani excitedly, as they joined the throng of adults and children in the pool.

"Oh my god it's cold!" said Luke.

"No it's not, just get your shoulders under you'll be fine" said Rani, splashing Luke, who in turn splashed her back.

They didn't stay long in the water, as they decided to have a go on the flumes. Rani and Clyde were determined to go on the space bowl; Luke wasn't overly keen but went on it too. Clyde came back and bombed in the pool, this earned him a whistle from the lifeguard who warned him not to do it again.

Following some fun with the wave machine, the three of them headed into the lazy river. They were all laughing, joking, having a lot of fun and trying to stay hold of eachother, so they didn't become separated, with much difficulty. On the third time around the lazy river Luke gave a cry in pain as he felt a sharp pinch on his foot.

"You okay, Luke?" Rani asked, managing to slow herself down.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine...must have just hit my foot on the wall or something."

But it wasn't just fine. The pain in his foot was escalating at an alarming rate, he felt like he had to get out and see what was wrong with his foot. So not to worry the others, Luke said to Rani and Clyde "I'm just going to use the loo, I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay" and they saw Luke climb out of the pool and disappear from sight, not noticing that his foot was now bleeding.

"Come on, Jacuzzi time" Rani grabbed Clyde's arm and dragged him out of the lazy river and they headed out of that part of the pool and Clyde dived back into the other pool, earning him yet another whistle.

"Clyde, stop it!" Rani warned him as she was now sat in the Jacuzzi, Clyde coming over to join her.

The lifeguard who had blown the whistle came over "If you break anymore rules I will have to ask you to leave, is that clear?"

Clyde nodded "Yes."

"Good, remember no diving, no bombing and no heavy petting, it's on the signs!" he said, pointing to the one nearby on the wall, before walking away.

"No heavy petting, chance'd be a fine thing" Clyde said, glancing briefly at Rani, both of them now blushing.

"Well at least that's one rule you can't break, Clyde" Rani teased "Would have to find a girl with low enough standards first" she couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Ooo you are _so_ dead!" Clyde said and began tickling Rani; he picked her up and carried her out of the Jacuzzi, much to the squeals of Rani who could not stop laughing. Clyde put her into a fireman's lift.

"Clyde put me down!" Rani laughed.

Clyde grinned cheekily "Take back what you said, or you're going head first in that umbrella fountain thing over there!"

"You wouldn't" Rani said seriously.

"Try me" Clyde said mischievously "So, do you apologise Miss Chandra?"

"No way!" Rani insisted with a giggle.

"Well, you were warned" and Clyde rushed and took her through the fountain, Rani laughing her head off, as was Clyde.

Clyde put Rani down onto her feet and they sat down under the umbrella of the fountain.

"You big idiot!" Rani hit him playfully.

Clyde grinned "But I'm _your_ big idiot" he kissed her cheek. Rani's blush deepened even further.

They sat and chatted for a few minutes until Rani thought "Wonder where Luke's got to, he's been gone ages!"

"We'll give it a few more minutes and then I'll go and find him."

Literally seconds later, Clyde and Rani heard screams coming from the lazy river area of the swimming pool. People were screaming as they quickly tried to get out of the water, a lot of them had blood dripping off their legs or feet, that area of the pool was slowly turning a deep red colour as the blood spread in the water. People nearby were also now starting to scream and panic as they noticed the blood, the lifeguards now shouting for people to evacuate the entire pool immediately.

Clyde grabbed Rani's hand and they headed out of the water with the throng of people. Not wanting to lose Rani in the crowd, Clyde said "Stick together, we need to get Luke."

The two of them made a beeline for the toilets, only to find they were struggling to get to the area with the amount of people leaving the pool. After a few minutes, and some pushing and shoving, they had made it, only to find a lifeguard stood outside the toilet doors.

He held out his hand to stop them as he saw them approach "Sorry you can't go in there."

Clyde stressed "Our friend went in there a while ago and he hasn't come out yet."

"He wasn't wearing blue swimming trunks, skinny lad, brown hair?"

Rani frowned "Yeah that's him, why did you say that?"

"Because we just found him unconscious on the floor in here, and he won't wake up."

...

 _What's caused the chaos in the pool, will Luke be okay? find out soon._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Clyde and Rani's eyes widened.

"What d'ya mean he hasn't woken up? Let us see him."

"You can" he said to Clyde before turning to Rani "but not you miss" he looked at Rani who laughed in shock.

"You've got to be kidding me! Just because I'm a girl I can't go in the men's toilets, despite the fact my friend is unconscious in there!"

"Sorry Miss."

"It's okay Rani I'll go and see Luke" Clyde put his hands on the tops of her arms "You go and ring Sarah Jane tell her what's happened, get changed and can you bring mine and Luke's stuff too?" he gave her his locker key which had been tied around his wrist.

"Okay, I'll be back in no time" Rani said, leaving in the opposite direction.

Rani phoned Sarah Jane to inform her about what had happened, Sarah Jane was now on her way there. Rani headed to go and get changed and as she headed back to the lockers she saw people getting plasters or bandages put on their wounds, she heard many of them talk about how it had felt like a creature had bitten them, like they had been attacked by a dog.

As Rani got changed and then subsequently got the boy's things from their lockers, heading back to the toilet area, she contemplated the fact it couldn't be aliens that were root cause of all this, could it?

The lifeguard saw her approach and he smiled.

Rani looked at him expectantly "Can I go in now; I have my friend's things here?"

He gave her an apologetic look so Rani just sighed before shouting "Clyde, get out here!"

Clyde hurriedly appeared from the toilets "Thanks Rani, you're a star!" he gratefully took his and Luke's things off her.

"How's Luke, is he still unconscious? He's breathing right? Was he bitten like the rest of them?"

"Whoa, whoa Rani calm down" Clyde came closer to his best friend, rubbing her arm "Luke's okay, he's conscious now. He seems a bit drowsy but otherwise fine, yes he had a bite mark on his foot."

They heard shouting coming from further away; Rani went to investigate only to find that she could see people passing out all over the place. What the hell was going on?

Rani headed back to the toilets, the lifeguard was called to help the people who were now passing out. He let her go in.

Luke was sat up against the wall; a nurse was with him keeping an eye on him. Clyde was sat next to him.

"Luke, are you alright?" Rani asked worriedly.

"Yeah, apart from feeling a bit odd...but I did fall unconscious so that would explain that."

"Do you feel well enough to stand up?" the nurse asked him.

Luke replied "Yeah I think so."

Clyde and the nurse helped him up, he walked around and felt fine, apart from the fact his foot was stinging like crazy.

Sarah Jane phoned to say she was outside, they wouldn't allow her in with all the commotion going on. So Luke and Clyde got dressed and the nurse made sure Luke was alright once more before they were allowed to leave.

"What happened?" Sarah Jane asked frantically as she saw them approach and she gave Luke a big hug.

"We'll tell you on the way home" Clyde said as they headed towards her car.

...

They went back to 13 Bannerman Road, by which point news reports were now being made on the local news about the incident. Both Clyde and Rani had calmed down their worried parents after they heard the news, knowing their children had visited the swimming pool that day.

As each minute that went by, Luke was feeling better and better, but Sarah Jane still got Mr. Smith to scan the wound on Luke's foot, just to be on the safe side.

"I knew it!" said Sarah Jane.

"What is it Sarah Jane?" Rani wondered as she and Clyde were sat on the steps, whilst Luke was lying down on the sofa in the background.

"Their Parana-mites, similar to piranhas but more alien. They evolve depending on the environment they find themselves in, the building that was there before probably housed them and when that was turned into the swimming pool they changed to adapt to the water. We've had cases like this before, it's pretty easy to cure with just some acidic solution. Even something as simple as lemon, orange and lime juice mixed together put it in the water and it'll get rid of them, same will work on the wounds too Luke."

The young adults were listening intently.

"So we just need to make the formula very acidic and plant it into the swimming pool water?" asked Rani.

"Yes, the only problem we have is getting into the building ... the police have it cordoned off."

"Come on guys it's us" Clyde said proudly "We can do it."

Sarah Jane smiled "We'll deal with that in a bit but first" she looked at Luke "Let's get that wound sorted out."

The other three members of the team set to work finding some lemon, lime and oranges. Rani got some limes from her house and brought them over.

Sarah Jane squeezed the juices onto a very small sponge before saying to her son "Luke, this is going to sting incredibly badly. I'm just warning you okay, it won't last long though I promise."

"Okay mum."

"You ready, one, two, three."

She applied it and Luke gave an almighty cry and grabbed onto Clyde and Rani's hands tightly. The pain lasted almost half a minute and then it began to ease off.

"You okay Lukey boy?" Clyde asked in concern.

"Yeah...it's wearing off now."

Rani smiled at Luke who was now starting to look a lot healthier, before she turned to Sarah-Jane "Okay, Sarah-Jane. What's the plan?"


End file.
